Here's to the Night
by geetarchick
Summary: R/J reference to spoilers. New chapter up!!!. Please read and review! Thanks!!Inspired by Here's to the night by Eve6. They say change makes the world go round. So what do you do when you want the world to stand still.
1. Chapter One

Slight reference to spoilers! (R/J) of course:)

Disclaimer: I have no connection what so ever to Gilmore Girls or its creators. My only connection to the WB is that I watch is on weekly basis. Feedback and reviews are lovely and well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading assuming you did :)

*Lyrics are copyrighted with RCA records on behalf of Eve6*

~ Here's to the Night~ 

Chapter One : _"Are you the now or never kind?" _

He glanced up from the dark spot on the table that he was wiping to check the clock on the wall. Again. He silently cursed to himself and forced his eyes to focus on the table again. It seemed only seconds passed as he moved about the diner finishing up his work. He was grateful for the delay but at the same time aching for the minutes to pass. Was that even humanly possible?

He made his way behind the counter for the hundredth time that night and began to fiddle with the coffeemaker. As if on cue, the bells on the door clanged against the window. A slight smirk appeared on his face without even turning around. He didn't need to.

"How's that coffee radar of yours working tonight?" He asked as he stared at the remaining dark liquid in the pot.

A soft sigh escaped from behind him along with a voice.

"Surprisingly well." She replied.

Jess turned around coffeepot in hand and stood directly in front of her. He glanced from the cup on the counter back up to her.

"So are you gonna turn that cup over or should I just pour this directly into your mouth? You know, save you a step." He said.

Rory's forehead wrinkled as she contemplated his proposal for a second. After much though she replied "I think I'll pass on the coffee. Are you about ready?"

Jess' eyes widened slightly as he let his elbows rest on top of the counter.

"Huh?" He managed to mutter in disbelief.

Rory shifted her weight from side to side as she gripped the cuffs of her sweater with her hands.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly. She tried her best to stifle her forming grin as long as she could but knew it would come. He had that kind of effect on her.

"I just thought after pouring what seems to be a bottomless cup full of coffee day after day that you lacked refusal techniques when it came to this." Jess commented as he held his direct gaze into her crystal blue eyes.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Rory let the corners of her mouth curl up to the point where they were visible.

"Am I confusing you?" She asked.

"What else is new?" He answered with a sigh. He turned around and placed the pot back on the burner. Rory eyed the visible book outline in his back jean pocket. She strained her eyes desperately trying to decipher what Jess' current reading material was. She loved that about him. The book outline in his back pocket was something she could count on. 

As Jess' tossed the damp rag on top of the counter Luke came back from the storage room. He looked up and offered Rory an awkward smile.

"Hello Rory." Luke said as he made his way behind the counter and stopped next to Jess.

"Hi." She replied as she surveyed the large jar of pickles he was holding.

"Alright, I'm out Luke." Jess declared and then tried to walk past Luke.

Instinctively Luke thrust his arm out in front of Jess forcing him to stop. Rory was used to this by now but still found a little humor in it. Jess and her had been dating for quite some time but for some reason Luke felt the need to act like he was in control. He liked to believe he knew everything that was going on with them and if he didn't than Lorelai knew.

"Where you going?" Luke questioned.

"Out." Jess answered as he rolled his eyes at Luke.

"Cut the crap. I am aware that you two are going out. Where do you plan on going while you are out?" Luke asked again sounding irritated. He eyed Jess who was looking at Rory.

"Somewhere in Stars Hollow." 

Luke set the jar on the counter in front of Rory and rested his elbow on the lid.

"How can you put up with this? Doesn't he drive you crazy?" Luke asked Rory.

"As a matter of fact, yes he does." She answered.

Luke opened his mouth again to reply but Jess had slipped past him and was reaching for Rory's hand. She laced her fingers with his and started for the door.

"Stay out of....urggg oh hell have fun." Luke yelled to the two teenagers who were racing towards the door. 

Luke watched them as they raced across the street still holding hands. He knew he was too hard on them. Jess mostly but he only did it because he cared. He had told himself earlier that morning to be more understanding than usual when it came to Rory and Jess. His nagging comments were especially not needed to bring them down. 

A strange feeling crept inside his chest as he watched them walk away which startled him. For a spilt second he thought he might be having a heart attack. It took a moment but Luke soon realized it wasn't a heart attack. More like his heart breaking.

"So what should be do for food?" Jess asked finally after they had walked in silence across town.

Rory looked up from the ground and over at Jess' face.

"I want chinese. Mmmm doesn't that sound good? Some fried rice, sweet and sour chicken or something?" She proposed.

Jess contemplated Rory's idea and soon agreed. They took a quick turn and headed towards the China Wok. As they walked up to the door, Jess let go of Rory's hand. He reached and pulled the door allowing her to step through first. Rory smiled at him and felt a rush of warmth as she walked in the door. She felt his hand on the small of her back as they stood in the entry way. Rory felt her body lean back ever so slightly in order to touch Jess even more. Just the slight touch of his fingers sent bolts of electricity through her skin and up her spine. It made her feel different and free from everything else in the world. 

Everything about him twist and turned her world upside down and secretly she loved it. Well, not so secretly now but it was before. Rory didn't hide her feelings for Jess from her quirky often times judgmental town any longer. Her mother was well aware of her relationship with Jess and Rory's feelings towards him. Lorelai wasn't exactly Jess' number one supporter but then again the position was reserved for Rory and her alone. A mother is naturally supposed to be opposed to her daughter's boyfriend no matter who is he. Granted she was far more accepting of Dean right away but that didn't scare Jess away. He wanted to earn Lorelai's respect on his own and didn't care how long it would take.

Jess looked down as he felt Rory press her back against his palm. He held his breath for a moment praying she wouldn't stand up straight again. He wanted to touch her a little bit longer.

"How many tonight?" 

"Two." Rory answered.

Her voice jolted Jess back to reality and his surroundings.

"Actually we'd like to get something to go." He said out of nowhere.

Rory turned and looked at him with puzzled eyes. 

"We would?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows slightly and replied "Yes we would." 

Rory turned back towards the host and smiled timidly. "I take that back. We'd like an order to go."

They waited about ten minutes for their order and soon were on their way again take out boxes in hand.

"So the usual then?" Rory asked even though their direction was giving her the answer already.

"Is that ok with you? I just kinda wanna go there tonight." He answered a bit quietly.

Rory took notice of his tone and hoped it hadn't come to that yet. No not yet. It was far to early for that. She didn't respond with words but tightened her hand around his as they continued on their way.


	2. Chapter Two

Slight reference to spoilers! (R/J) of course:)

Disclaimer: I have no connection what so ever to Gilmore Girls or its creators. My only connection to the WB is that I watch is on weekly basis. Feedback and reviews are lovely and well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading assuming you did :)

*Lyrics are copyrighted with RCA records on behalf of Eve6*

~ Here's to the Night~ 

Chapter Two: _"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well"_

The two of them sat next to one another and let their feet dangle over the edge of the bridge each with a white take out box in hand. The evening was a rather calm one. Almost too calm in fact. The water beneath their feet was at a stand still except for the occasional duck that would swim by.

"Jess?" came quietly from Rory's lips.

"Hmm" 

Rory set her box down next to her and looked over at him before she spoke again. She opened her mouth to speak but for once in her life she couldn't get the words out. Jess felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Rory? You wanted something." He stated.

"Uhh yeah, can I uhh have some of yours?" She asked knowing very well she sounded like an idiot. 

Jess smirked as he offered her his box. He knew her to well to know she wasn't trying to ask about the food.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to seriously consider sesame chicken the next time we decide to get take out." Rory babbled slightly trailing off towards the end of her sentence.

"Huh, what's this? Now you gotta steal my kind of Chinese food too. What's wrong with what you usually get?" He asked. He reached to take his box back but Rory pulled it out of his grasp.

"I think it's only fair. You've confiscated a fair number of books from my collection within the last few days. And now that I think about it, I don't even remember consenting either. Don't even get me started about when I might get them back." She answered as a smile danced across her face.

Jess leaned back and rested his weight on the palm of his hands. He looked directly out to the water for a moment and then back at Rory. She held his gaze and waited for him to reply.

"You know me Ror, I always give them back. Sooner or later that is." Jess said as he cocked his head to the side slightly. He watched her blue eyes flicker as he spoke, mostly towards the end of his comment. 

"Hmm, I don't know. What if something happens and you drop my books on the ground just as you pass over a never ending puddle of mud? Then what will you do?" She asked.

A faint laugh escaped from his lips ever so softly making Rory's smile widen. One might miss his rare laughs but not Rory. She noticed everything and anything about him. Always.

"You wouldn't hold it against me would you?" He asked.

Rory set his food down next to hers and turned herself more to face Jess. She focused on his eyes first but moved on before she lost herself in them. She always did and wasn't quite content on making that her first pit stop. His lips were next on her list and he knew it too.

"Maybe." Rory said after a long period of silence.

Jess nodded his head but continued to stare at her. Slowly, he licked his lips as he thought over what she had just said.

"Maybe huh? That might pose a problem for us and we can't have that now can we?" Jess joked back.

Rory giggled softly and leaned closer to him as she spoke "We better clear this matter up right away." 

Jess also leaned closer and waited for the inevitable. He felt her hand touch his knee and finally rest there. He blinked slowly savoring the moment but soon opened them.

"What do you suggest?" 

"Hmm, a million dollars!" 

"Your books aren't even worth anywhere near that even in mint condition."

Rory pouted and said "A girl can dream can't she."

"Never stopped one before I'm assuming. No really Rory, what should I do here? I'm not to keen on giving them back and you seem to want something in return for them." Jess said again as he closed the small gap between them. He reached up his hand and brought it to her cheek. Gently, he stroked it at first but then slowly guided it towards his lips. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was that twinkle in the blue eyes he loved so much. How was it the most amazing shade of blue known to mankind colored the eyes of his first love? How did he get so lucky?

Rory felt his presence close in around her and thought for a moment she was in heaven. Was this what heaven was like for everyone? This amazing, indescribable feeling that made her heart jump up into her throat and sent tingles down to her toes. And with that it was over surprisingly before it even started.

  
Rory looked back at Jess surprised that he pulled away so quickly however his lips still lingered around hers.

"Does that work for you?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I need another trial run." She stated and then pressed her lips against his again. Jess responded quickly returning her kiss this time with more passion and desire than the first time. Rory reached around his neck and pulled him even closer with her hands. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair as their kiss deepened. Jess opened his mouth right as Rory slipped her tongue inside perfectly. They truly knew each other inside. A result of numerous hours spent with one another.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked as she followed Jess through the front door of the dark diner. Jess wanted to make a quick stop before they headed back to her house.

Jess headed toward the stairs with Rory right behind him.

"Upstairs? Out with Nicole? I don't really know. Why?" He asked back as they continued up the stairs.

Rory tucked some hair behind her ear as she listened to him. She followed Jess through the door and closed it behind them. She turned around and was faced with a pitch black room.

"I just thought because of everything he'd want to hang out with us or you tonight." She finally said. She watched Jess' faint outline as he made his way through the apartment to turn the lights on.

Jess flicked a lamp by his bed on and then looked at Rory.

  
"If you want to hang out with him so badly, what are you doing with me?" He asked sarcastically.

Rory lingered near the living room area not quite sure where to go. She had been up in Jess' room plenty of times but things were different now for them. At least for the moment.

"I guess I'm just using you to get to Luke under strict orders from my mother. And I repeat "Do everything and anything possible to get close to the man responsible for the best coffee in the universe." I can't exactly go against my mother's request regarding coffee." Rory explained.

Jess listened to her closely as he began to move stuff in this room. Rory walked over trying to figure out if there was any hope of him actually recovering the book he'd spoke of earlier. He was now on his knees skimming over the titles quickly so they could be on their way.

"So this is what it feels like to be used? I can't say I've ever been used before." He replied and then paused in his search to make eye contact with Rory. His eyebrows rose as he watched her smile grow.

  
"For some reason I find that hard to believe." Rory stated with a giggle.

Jess finally located the book and pulled it out from underneath a large stack. He rose to his feet and approached Rory again.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." He joked back and then handed her the book. 

"So you found it."

"Yup. Read it and let me know what you think." 

  
Rory took the book and flipped through the pages briefly as she watched text fly by her eyes. She saw the occasional scribbles in the margins and looked forward to seeing his viewpoint about the novel. She closed the book and looked back at Jess to find him watching her every move. 

"Thanks. I'll let you know what I think." She said. Rory swiftly reached up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Welcome. Should we get going?" He suggested and then moved back towards the lamp he had turned on.

"OK, we don't really want to be here if Luke is out with Nicole now do we?" Rory muttered as she looked around the apartment briefly. Her gaze settled on something that was right in front of her the entire time. How had she been able to avoid it until now?

"I don't. I just might be forced to have the sex and responsibility talk with Luke." Jess said.

"So Jess, are you taking all that?" Rory asked in disbelief out of nowhere just as he was about to turn out the light.

"Huh?" He answered before he turned to see what she was talking about. His gaze fell upon hers, which was on the heap on the floor by his bed.

"That's the plan." He answered and then clicked out the lamp.

He made his way over to Rory in the darkness and his hand found her back once again. He pushed her back slightly signaling for her to start walking but her feet stayed planted firmly on the ground. He squinted his eyes as he waited for them to adjust to the darkness. He struggled to see Rory's face as he let his eyes adjust to the change. The breath he had been holding finally became too much and he let it out.

"I guess one could think I've packed a lot of stuff but as a wise women once told me you should always prepare for everything." Jess finally said trying his best to lighten the now sullen mood.

Thoughts of her mom rambling on and on about her many trips with her parents and how she never was completely prepared for anything began to run through her mind. She remembered Jess standing at the edge of their table watching and smirking during Lorelai's speech. 

"I didn't peg you as the type of guy who would bring a lot of luggage that's all. You seem like the type who would just bring a few changes of clothes, books, and that would be it. Guess I'm wrong." Rory said.

Jess looked at his feet nervously and then back at Rory. 

"It's just a big duffel bag Rory. It's not that big of a deal. Plus Luke kinda pushed me to bring extra stuff so I did. You know what he's like when he thinks he's right about something." He replied hoping it would be the end of the conversation. They had spent far too much time on it already when there wasn't anything to discuss.

"Ahh yes I can recall many lectures about my drinking habits as well as my nutritional endeavors from Luke. I'm sorry I said something it's just.... I don't know Jess. Everything seems so.....so.." Rory said as she struggled to get the right words out. Finally she just gave up without even finishing her thoughts.

Jess moved his hand up her back and rubbed it gently. He felt the tension in her body weaken as she nearly melted under his touch.

"I know. Let's not talk about this until tomorrow." He replied in a lowered voice than normal.

"OK." 

And with that, Rory and Jess left the apartment and headed over to her house.

"As he went on and on about how he wanted the contract drawn up for the tenth time, I finally told him I had enough of it. I just couldn't...Luke...hello.... LUKE!" 

Luke shook his head as he suddenly realized he hadn't heard a single word Nicole had said in who knew how long.

"What?"

"What's going on with you? You're not even here with me tonight. Where are you?" She asked showing great concern for him. This was definitely out of his normal character.

"Nothing I'm fine." Luke answered quickly hoping she would buy it but knowing deep down he was a terrible liar.

She tilted her head and gave him that look. The look which said "I'm not buy it and you better tell me what's going on right now or else."

"I'm a bit concerned about how I'm going to cover the open hours at the diner. I might have to hire a new person but then I have to spend time training him or her. Most likely they won't stay either and then I've wasted my time. All ending with me back at square one." He said quickly hoping it didn't sound as ridiculous out loud as it did in his head.

Nicole had listened carefully and thought thoroughly about a reply.

"It's only going to be...." Nicole started but stopped once she heard her cell phone ring.

"I'm sorry just a second." She said just before she began her call.

Luke watched her ramble on to someone fairly important on the other end. He hadn't even wanted to go out tonight with her. She encouraged him it might make things easier and reminded him about their lack of interaction over the past week. He hated cell phones with a passion. 

'Can no one be unreachable for longer than an evening?'

Soon Luke began to wonder if he'd call. Would it be to the diner just to give him a hard time? Or would it be to reach Rory if he missed her at the Gilmore house? Maybe Jess wouldn't even call while he was gone. After all it wouldn't be for that long anyhow. A few months can really fly by when you're having fun. That is if you are having fun. Growing impatient and annoyed with his thoughts, Luke tapped his finger on the table to give him something else to do. Nicole looked up at him and then back down at the napkin she was scribbling on.

"OK, don't worry about a thing. I will get everything straightened out right away. You've got my word on that. Thank you. I'll call you back later. Bye." She said and then shut her phone off.

"Luke, I'm really sorry about that and about what I have to do." Nicole said sheepishly.

Luke sighed knowing the inevitable already. 

"It's fine. We'll finish this some other time. You've got important work to do." He said.

"I want to finish this now because you are important. Its just some paper work has been misfiled and sent thus creating an enormous mix up." She replied as she tucked her cell phone back into her purse.

"It isn't Taylor is it? Because if it is, it might make this situation a little more enjoyable." Luke stated with a weak smile at that.

"Thanks for understanding Luke. I'll call you once this is all straightened out." She claimed and then got ready to go.

Luke paid the bill and walked her out to her car. He headed back to the diner to find it and the apartment empty. Jess had informed him earlier that they would be hanging out at Lorelai's house. Luke wasn't keen on the idea seeing as Lorelai was out of town with Alex but for some reason his debating skills didn't work. He knew Rory needed time alone with Jess especially without her mother's quirkiness clouding the moment. Would a night be long enough or prove to be too long?

Luke sat down on the couch and took a sip of the cold beer in his hand. He saw the corner of Jess' duffel bag peeking out from behind the wall. Jess was leaving for the summer in the morning and there wasn't anything Luke could do about it. No matter how much he'd miss him, he'd never admit it.


	3. AN

AN:

I know these things are kinda annoying to read and stuff. But I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me and helps me continue writing. I plan on continuing this story and adding more chapters after Thursday (4/3). I've got a big research paper due on Thursday that I haven't really started yet... I know I know... bad me.. :( oh well. So please stay tuned because updates will happen this weekend :) 

Thanks :)


	4. Chapter Three

Slight reference to spoilers! (R/J) of course:)

Disclaimer: I have no connection what so ever to Gilmore Girls or its creators. My only connection to the WB is that I watch it on weekly basis. Feedback and reviews are lovely and well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading assuming you did :)

*Lyrics are copyrighted with RCA records on behalf of Eve6*

~ Here's to the Night~ 

Chapter Three: _"Wanna stay not to go, I want to ditch the logical"_

The only light in the room came from the television. It gave off just enough light for Rory and Jess to see one another. Jess was stretched out on the entire length of the couch with his head in her lap. He had spent the majority of the movie just like that. However, he found himself becoming more distracted as Rory's fingers ran through his short hair. He snuck a glance up at her out of the corner of her eye trying not to get caught. She had already scolded him for his insistent intermissions every 15 minutes. He smiled at her while she tried her hardest to be annoyed at him. She almost had him convinced if only her lips hadn't been so swollen and reddened from his intense kisses.

"What are you going to do?" Jess asked without taking his eyes off the television screen.

"About what?"

"This summer." He answered and then added "While I'm gone."

The long pause forced Jess to turn his head and look up at Rory.

"I plan on becoming a hardcore party girl. All day and every night out on the town living the wild life." Rory stated.

Jess' eyebrows raised and then he replied "So you decide to wait until I'm gone to finally let loose a little. Where's the fairness in that?"

Rory let out an airy laugh and said "I'm loose."

He gave her a stern look until she finally gave in and said "OK, I'm looser than before. Happy?"

"Not really. No, seriously, what are you going to do?" He asked again more insistently. 

"Don't worry about me. I've got plenty of things to get done before school starts. There's just so much stuff to do and even more that I didn't anticipate until my last chat with Paris." Rory answered sounding slightly out of breath.

"I thought she didn't get into Harvard." Jess commented as he ran his finger over Rory's soft hand.

Rory nodded and replied " She didn't thus giving me more ideas about all the short comings and inadequate things I've done or plan to do. She threw my whole plan right out the window. But that's Paris for you. It's impossible for her not to get to me and she knows it." 

"Come here." He ordered her once she finished her rampage. Rory obeyed Jess but not out of fear. It was pure curiosity not knowing what he had up his sleeve this time. He still kept her on her toes and threw her for a loop every now and then.

"Rory" He said as he took her face in his hands.

"Yeah." She answered as quite as a church mouse.

"You're hardly inadequate. Believe me." He whispered to her just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Yes, I am. I'm supposed to be ahead by now. I don't know what to do exactly. Maybe I should be reading course books for next fall." 

Jess deepened his stare into her bright blue eyes and interrupted with "Rory, you are ahead don't you see. You've made plans for your future and where you want to go with your life. How is that a short coming? You're being too hard on yourself."

She frowned knowing there was truth to his words.

"But I have to be hard on myself in order to stay one step in front of everyone else."

"The only one on your road is you, Rory."

Rory's face softened even more as she looked down at him affectionately. She cracked a smile knowing he would catch it soon.

  
"Where did you get all this wisdom and insight from anyhow?" She asked.

"I eat a lot of fortune cookies."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm." He answered just before he brought her lips to his again. Rory pressed her lips deeper against his furthering their kiss. Jess responded instantly pulling her lips against his harder if it was even possible. She pulled away minutes later not knowing which way was up. Jess' kisses were like a drug and Rory had become a hardcore addict.

"Ever think about pacing yourself there, Stallion?" Rory asked in a rather flirtatious tone.

"Speak for yourself Miss I'm completely out of breath and all flushed." He bantered back and then touched her warm cheek with his hand.

Rory smiled a bit timidly at him but then lifted her head up. Why was she acting shy and reserved about it? She sure didn't feel that way anymore. She reached out her hand and touched the side of his head.

"Well then at least we're on the same page." She declared.

  
"Indeed."

Jess sat up from her lap and took a seat next to her. He reached for his can of pop on the coffee table to took a swig and then leaned back again. Rory scooted over and rested against him slightly. She knew she could deal if at least some part of her body was touching his.

"So another weekend getaway for Lorelai and Alex. Is there something serious going on that I don't know about? Although in Stars Hollow that type of notion is unheard of but there is a first time for everything." Jess said.

"No, I don't think so. She seems to be a bit more future focused after dad's baby and the Sheri thing."

"Are you going to fit them into your packed summer days?" He questioned.

"I hope to."

"See you wouldn't have time for me around here anyway." Jess declared.

"So your dad." Rory stated slightly out of nowhere.

"My dad." He said back causally.

Jess continued his gaze toward the television but wasn't watching any of it.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Anxious?" She questioned again.

"Not really" He answered with his gaze still else where.

"Excited?"

"Debatable."

"Slightly disturbed?" 

"Depends on who you ask."

Rory paused a moment in her round of questions but then continued.

  
"Scared?"

"A little but don't repeat it to anyone including your mother." He answered before he even knew what he had just said.

"My lips are sealed...urg regarding the release of information that is."

Rory watched the rise and fall of his chest next to her as he spoke again. "I'm still not even sure why I'm really going and yet I'm all packed and ready with a ticket. Does that make any sense to you? If so, maybe you could explain it to me then." 

Jess wasn't the softy type of guy but he had his moments every now and then. Only with her. Rory released her grip on his hand and placed her hand on his stomach. Her fingertips tingled as she felt his faint muscles through his thin shirt.

"You're going on this trip because you've turned over a new leaf and want to live life with no regrets."

Jess nodded but remained silent in response to her comment.  


"Are you convinced yet?" She asked hopefully even though she knew he wasn't.

  
"Well..."

"OK, you woke up one day and realized that in order to become a full all around person you need to stick your feet in the Pacific Ocean. And then only then will you be able to experience self-actualization." Rory continued as she rested her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the insight Maslow. Are you going to charge me by the hour to analyze my life or could we work out a payment plan?"

Rory poked his stomach with her finger and replied "I'll have you know Abraham Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs happens to be highly respected by professionals everywhere." 

"Respected or not I think it's bogus."

  
"Ahh fair enough. Jess you know what you're doing more than I do. Maybe you don't need an exact answer tonight and you'll figure it out once you get there." She concluded.


	5. Chapter Four

Slight reference to spoilers! (R/J) of course:)

Disclaimer: I have no connection what so ever to Gilmore Girls or its creators. My only connection to the WB is that I watch it on weekly basis. Feedback and reviews are lovely and well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading assuming you did :)

*Lyrics are copyrighted with RCA records on behalf of Eve6*

RECAP:  


"You're going on this trip because you've turned over a new leaf and want to live life with no regrets."

Jess nodded but remained silent in response to her comment.  


"Are you convinced yet?" She asked hopefully even though she knew he wasn't.

  
"Well..."

"OK, you woke up one day and realized that in order to become a full all around person you need to stick your feet in the Pacific Ocean. And then only then will you be able to experience self-actualization." Rory continued as she rested her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the insight Maslow. Are you going to charge me by the hour to analyze my life or could we work out a payment plan?"

Rory poked his stomach with her finger and replied "I'll have you know Abraham Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs happens to be highly respected by professionals everywhere." 

"Respected or not I think it's bogus."

  
"Ahh fair enough. Jess you know what you're doing more than I do. Maybe you don't need an exact answer tonight and you'll figure it out once you get there." She concluded.

~ Here's to the Night~ 

Chapter Four: _"Here's to the nights we felt alive, Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon"_

Jess sat back on Rory's bed and watched her talk on the telephone as she paced slightly back and forth. He watched her go back and forth, studying every move she made. There was something about Rory that baffled him. She was able to make changing a garbage bag look like an art form. He knew no one else saw what he did. They wouldn't because they weren't in love with her like he was. His trance came back to reality as he heard her near the end of her conversation.

"Sure, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow night when you get home....don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Now get off the phone with me and enjoy the rest of your time with Alex. Love you too. Bye." Rory said and then hung up the telephone. She felt his eyes burning into her and glanced to meet them.

"Bad case of paranoia from the parental unit?" 

Rory cocked her head and chuckled as she walked toward her bed to sit down.

"Parental unit? I had no idea that phrase was included in your extensive but often limited vocabulary." She replied.

Jess shrugged his shoulders and offered her a blank stare.

"She didn't call to break anything up between us. She just wanted to make sure I was ok and you know, check in. That's all." Rory said and then set the cordless telephone on top of her bed.

"Consider the facts Ror, two hormonally charged teenagers in an empty house for the night. You and I both know your mom wasn't just 'checking in'." He corrected her with a devious grin.

She sighed and brushed her long hair out of her face in slight frustration. Truth of the matter, she wasn't completely convinced herself that her mom was just checking in on her. She was well aware of the fact her mom was constantly afraid her daughter would end up just like her. What Rory couldn't understand was what was so bad about being like her mom? 

"Whatever, I told her Luke was still around so...."

"Is Luke here?" Jess asked quietly.

"No, but he knows you're here."

"So.."

"So I don't know. Can we not talk about this anymore?" Rory asked as she looked down at her lap again.  
  
Jess brushed the stray piece of hair which had fallen into her eyes away and answered "OK."

Rory crawled over to Jess on the bed and rested her head on his chest. She felt completely content once his arm wrapped around her body. Jess kissed the top of her head and let his eyes close for just a moment. 

"It's getting late and I've gotta get up early tomorrow. I should probably get going." Jess declared.

Rory tighten her arm around his stomach and sighed.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

He turned his head to glance at her alarm clock and took in the numbers. 

"I guess until one but Lorelai is going to find out about it. Babette surely saw what time we made it back here and will note my departure time." He said trying to reason with her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get into trouble with her mom on his account. Sure, she was a high school graduate now and on her way to Yale but she still had rules to follow. Rory had already endured enough obstacles since he had entered her life however long ago that was.

Rory propped herself up on her elbow and looked directly in his eyes. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his softly. Her mouth lingered near his, toying with going in for a second kiss.

"Stay the night Jess." She whispered softly without taking her eyes off of his.

"I don't think I should." He said.

"Why not? Stay and then we can leave for the airport tomorrow together. We'll have to stop and get Luke but still. It makes sense to me." Rory stated calmly hoping to persuade a now resistant Jess.

Jess shook his head slightly and replied "Ror, I want to believe me but I really don't think it's a good idea."

He studied her eyes and prayed she would accept his answer. His ability to refuse her invitation was growing weaker after each second of gazing into her loving eyes. 

"If you want to then stay. Since when have you considered what's good or bad when making a decision anyway. That's my role in this relationship and you know it." She said.

Jess cracked a smile and quickly asked "Are you a little upset about our recent role reversal? How does Rory the town rebel sound?"

Rory poked his side forcing him to squirm a bit underneath her. She giggled as he responded and then next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Jess above her. He looked deep into her eyes but said nothing. Rory replied with silence as well. Many of their best conversations occurred that very way.

"Just make sure you set the alarm." Jess said finally giving into her. 

Rory smiled and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered and then pressed her lips against his lovingly.


	6. Chapter Five

Slight reference to spoilers! (R/J) of course:)

Disclaimer: I have no connection what so ever to Gilmore Girls or its creators. My only connection to the WB is that I watch it on weekly basis. Feedback and reviews are lovely and well appreciated. Thank you so much for reading assuming you did :)

*Lyrics are copyrighted with RCA records on behalf of Eve6*

RECAP:

"If you want to then stay. Since when have you considered what's good or bad when making a decision anyway. That's my role in this relationship and you know it." She said.

Jess cracked a smile and quickly asked "Are you a little upset about our recent role reversal? How does Rory the town rebel sound?"

Rory poked his side forcing him to squirm a bit underneath her. She giggled as he responded and then next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Jess above her. He looked deep into her eyes but said nothing. Rory replied with silence as well. Many of their best conversations occurred that very way.

"Just make sure you set the alarm." Jess said finally giving into her. 

Rory smiled and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered and then pressed her lips against his lovingly.

AN: OK you might get a little confused at the beginning but keep on reading. Everything will become clear as you read so just hang in there. Thanks for reading this and reviewing too. 

Chapter Five: _"All my time is frozen in motion, Can't I stay an hour or two or more. Don't let me let you go."_

Is it really too much to ask for? I don't think so. All I want is a little bit of non-recycled air to breathe for a change. The chatty old lady across the aisle from me isn't helping matters either. When she had gotten on the bus, she gave me that look. You know the one. The one that screams "I'm a nice little old lady and I need a place to sit. If you let me sit with you, I'll talk your ear off and soon you'll die of boredom." I however have perfected my teenage angst scowl, which seems to repel most people. All except one of course.

Why am I still writing in here anyhow? What's the point in it? No one will see this and like hell I'll admit to anyone under the face of the sun that I'm keeping a journal. Now, don't go call it a diary. This notebook has no lock and key (although those locks are easy to pick with a bobby pin but 10 year old girls don't need to know that). It's just a notebook, bent corners and all. After today, I'm not going to write in here anymore. I'm stopping completely. You may not believe me but I mean it this time. Over. Done with.

So I did it. I tried to tell myself over and over again that it was going to be different this time. The circumstances were different so I had to be different. And yet, I've resorted back to the same guy I was before. Maybe I never really changed at all in the first place. I could sit here and say I did it for her best interests and that I was only thinking of her. Hell, almost all I do is think about her so that part wouldn't seem like the lie it really is. Who am I kidding here other than myself? I'm more mad at myself than anything. I know I've done the one thing I didn't want to do. Somehow through it all, I found it unavoidable.

Rory felt the sun warm her face and creep up to her eyes. She turned her head away and tried to catch a few more moments of sleep before her day officially began. Suddenly the sunlight registered and her eyes sprang open and focused on the clock right in front of her. 8:18 a.m. 

"Jess! Wake up! Oh my gosh, we've over sle..." Rory said frantically as she quickly sat up and turned to see an empty bed. Her gaze focused on the pillow next to hers and she slowly reached out and touched it. Her fingers dipped into the depression where his head once had rested.

Rory kicked herself free from her sheet and blanket and bolted out of her bedroom. 

"Jess?" She cried out hopefully knowing in the pit of her stomach there would be no one to answer her.

After checking around the first floor, she wandered back into her bedroom. She flung her remaining blankets over her bed and covered up the pillows. Rory changed out of her pajamas and dressed for the day. She slipped her shoes on and left the house on a quickened walk. She squinted her eyes a bit as she walked trying to get adjusted to the bright morning light as she made her way to Luke's. She walked up the steps and pushed the door open as she walked through. After glancing around for Luke but found nothing, she took a seat at the counter. 

Suddenly Luke appeared from in back and froze once he saw Rory sitting by herself.

"Rory." Luke stated.

Rory looked up from the counter and smiled back.

"Hey Luke." She replied.

He regained movement of his legs and got her a cup of coffee.

Rory sat in shock that she didn't have to beg for a cup like usual.

"What service today? So not like usual. Have aliens come and taken the real Luke away leaving a clone to take his place?" Rory asked as she brought the cup to her lips.

"Ha ha, if aliens had stopped in do you really think they'd leave behind Taylor their leader. Plus in Stars Hollow don't you think you'd have heard about it from one of the crazy, insane members who reside in our quirky town?" He asked back.

Rory let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"You eating anything?" Luke asked.

She contemplated for a second and then answered "I'll start with a chocolate doughnut please."

Luke nodded and retrieved her requested breakfast item. He took the coffeepot and made his way on his refill rounds but soon joined Rory again behind the counter. She looked up at him once she felt his heavy eyes on her. He didn't say a word and neither did she at first. Luke's intense stare almost frightened Rory but in a good way. Maybe somehow a part of Jess had rubbed off on Luke or was it the other way around?

"His bed was untouched this morning." 

"Yeah."

"Any idea why?"

Rory sighed and answered in a lower tone in hopes daily eavesdroppers wouldn't hear the rest "He crashed at my place."

Luke raised an eyebrow trying to act surprised but knew it wouldn't work.

"I thought I was going to the bus stop with you two to see him off." Luke said sounding rather hurt.

Rory bit her lower lip as she picked at the chocolate frosting on her plate.

"Yeah, I thought I was going too." She finally said and then made eye contact with him again.

Luke's jaw dropped slightly as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you.... wait.. you mean..?" He started but could not finish.

"Yup." Rory added. She pushed her half eaten doughnut forward and picked up her coffee. Luke watched her every move as she took a large sip.

"What a stubborn little.. it's just so typical of him. You know, I thought that he wasn't going do that anymore. His vanishing act is growing rather old." Luke rambled in a rant.

Rory sighed again and replied "Relax Luke, he'll be back soon and then you can lecture him about it again. Maybe it will stick this time around."

"No Rory, you don't understand this time.." Luke started but stopped once he saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye.

Just then the bells on the front door clanged and Lorelai waltzed in looking energetic and happy.

"Where's my Yale bound freshman? Mommy missed you!" Lorelai exclaimed as she joined Rory at the counter.

Luke watched Rory embrace her mother with a hug before she sat down. Instinctively, Lorelai picked up her daughter's cup and took a large gulp of the warm dark liquid. 

"I take it you and Alex had a fantastic time away together." Rory proposed while her mother drank.

Lorelai nodded as she swallowed and then replied "Of course we had a memorable excursion away from our everyday troubles and tribulations but I'd have to say I missed you."

"Me too mom." Rory added as she felt eyes on her. She didn't look up to find the owner. She knew the owner all to well.

Lorelai snuck a bite of Rory's doughnut before she began to speak again.

"So last night... how was it? What did you two do?" She asked as casual as she could. 

Rory frowned a bit and then answered "Last night was good...fine. We watched a movie for a bit and talked. You know the usual and then he left this morning."

Lorelai watched Rory's eyes intensely as she spoke trying her best to read into them as much as she could. She had wanted to be home when Jess left but Alex had insisted on letting Rory have some time alone. With Jess.

"Stop holding out on me. What was the goodbye like? Was it like the goodbye that Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner had in "The Bodyguard" or was it more like the cool tough guy farewell when Johnny said goodbye to Baby and then drove off in his car? Come on Rory which one was it." She begged sounding incredibly desperate.

Rory looked down at the counter for answers but found nothing.

"Actually mom" Rory said after a moment of silence "It was none of the above. I didn't get to say goodbye to Jess."

Lorelai's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"What indecisive boy finally makes a decision and then he goes and changes it? I can't believe Luke would let him do that after he hired help for the summer and bought Jess a bus ticket." She rambled on all in one breath.

"No, mom stop. Calm down for one second and sit and listen. Jess left this morning and got on his bus to California just like he planned. He just happened to forget the part where Luke and I see him off." Rory admitted as she looked at her mom hoping she would calm down.

"What's up with the kid? He always seems to just disappear out of nowhere and worst of all not at the best times." Lorelai stated.

Rory shrugged her shoulders and replied "I know he's done that before but this is just for the summer. He'll be back in a few months mom. Believe me." 

Luke set a cup in front of Lorelai and filled it to the rim.

"I thought you might like your own cup instead of stealing from your daughter. Even though I don't agree with your unhealthy addiction, I'll give in today. How was your getaway?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned and smiled at Luke and then down at her cup.

"Thanks for the cup Luke. Alex and I had a good time. But more importantly, Rory and I were just talking about your magician of a nephew. What's up with that anyhow? Did he attend David Copperfield High in New York and you've failed to mention it until now?" Lorelai asked.

"That's Jess I guess. He likes to do everything on his own terms and at his own pace. No matter how annoyed or frustrated those around him get." Luke answered.

Lorelai smiled and brought her cup to her lips again.

"I'm sure when he comes back he'll have more ideas about how to torture the lovely citizens of Stars Hallow. Summer goes by too fast anyway and before we know it, Jess will grace us with his presence again." Lorelai stated and then took another sip of her coffee.

Rory watched Luke as he ran a damp rag over the countertop in front of her. She looked down at the last bite of her breakfast and quickly picked it up. If she let it sit any longer, her mother would gobble it up.

"I hope he does." came in a soft almost undecipherable tone.

Rory felt a ton of bricks hit her stomach all at once and her head shut up to meet the speaker's eyes. Her eyes found Luke's and that's when she saw it. Something she had been trying to ignore all along but couldn't anymore. She had been so caught up with reassuring herself of what she thought was the truth that she missed what was really there. Were her worst fears becoming a reality? Her heart weakened as she held her gaze with Luke and took in everything he was saying with his eyes. She tried to tell herself Luke was wrong but was he?

__

I can still see her when I close my eyes even as the miles between us grow and grow. I've been on this bus for God knows how long. I've lost count of the hours but I'm sure those around me who have to smell me haven't. Although I've got to smell them too so I guess we're all screwed. I can see the look in her amazing perfect eyes when she noticed her bed was empty. My heart aches right now as I think about what I'm writing here. Why am I even continuing this stupid thing anyhow? And yet I can't put my pen down for the life of me. I tried reading but between the hot musky air and the smell of..well let's just say the bad smell, I'm getting a little motion sickness. Thus leaving me to my thoughts. Thoughts of a chicken. Why couldn't I just wait and let her say the goodbye to me she wanted to? Would that have been so hard? And what about Luke? He deserved more than I gave him and I am eternally grateful for all my bullshit he put up with over the years. 

Wow, this entry is starting to sound like a goodbye note or something when it's nothing of the sort. I'm going on and on getting all sad and sullen here but I can't help it. If Rory had seen the look in my eyes as I boarded the bus she would have figured it out. She would have discovered the uncertainty and the fear I tried so hard to keep tucked away. Fear of what was in front of my and unsure of what I was leaving or if it would be the same when I got back. And lastly, if I was gonna come back. Truth be told, I don't really know for sure what my next course of action is. I tried a pro/con list like she always uses when she needs to make an important decision but it just didn't work for me. The mere notion I was borrowing the concept for her screws up the objective point of view for me.

So am I back to the Jess who plays it by ear? Or the guy who doesn't make plans too far in advance? I don't know but I do know one thing. The right decision will unfold itself in front of me if I only give it the chance.

Jess finally capped his pen and shoved his notebook into his backpack. He shoved it under the seat in front of him and then looked out the window. He hadn't noticed night had fallen until he couldn't see his enough to write anymore. A large green sign became in view and Jess quickly read it.

'Welcome to California'

He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

'Here's my chance' he thought to himself and then closed his eyes hoping sleep would come soon.

THE END

AN: thanks for reading my first gilmore girls fic. review and let me know what you thought about it. Thanks again :)


End file.
